Mnemosine
by Yuki Nekoi
Summary: El día de su aniversario de matrimonio Gohan sufre un accidente que lo hará olvidar quien es. Videl deberá volver a enamorarlo y demostrar que son el uno para el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Mnemosine**

Por: Yuki Nekai

Videl x Gohan. El día de su aniversario de matrimonio Gohan sufre un accidente que lo hará olvidar quien es. Videl deberá volver a enamorarlo y demostrar que son el uno para el otro.

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores

* * *

><p>Para él, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Desde que la conoció en Orange Star High School, Videl pasó de ser su rival a ser su esposa, incluyendo el haber sido su compañera en la lucha contra el crimen como los Great Saiyaman.<p>

Cada momento a su lado lo guardaba como su tesoro más preciado… el día que la vio por primera vez, cuando le enseño a volar, la pelea con Spopovich donde entendió sus sentimientos por la chica, sus aventuras como justicieros, su primer beso, su boda, entre otros tantos recuerdos que pasaban por su mente mientras conducía su automóvil por las calles de Satan City.

Era su tercer aniversario de matrimonio y se dirigía a casa luego de ajustar los últimos detalles de la romántica cena planeada y de comprar a su mujer un brazalete de plata con detalles de las flores favoritas de Videl. Su trabajo como abogado no le dejaba el tiempo libre que le gustaría tener para estar con su esposa, pero aun así aprovechaba cada momento a su lado, observando sus bellos ojos, su cálida sonrisa, volviéndose a enamorar cada vez que la veía.

Son Gohan era un hombre feliz, con una carrera en ascenso y con una mujer maravillosa, que no sólo era fuerte, también era muy hermosa, digna esposa de un saiyajin. Aún no tenían la dicha de tener hijos, pero ambos no perdían la esperanza, todo llegará a su tiempo, pensaba.

Lo que Gohan no sabía es que esa noche su mujer pensaba en darle una gran noticia.

- ¿Qué querrá decirme Videl? Ha estado muy misteriosa en estos días y cuando una mujer dice que tenemos que hablar, nunca es algo bueno – su cara de preocupación cambio por una de sus genuinas sonrisas – pero no puede ser nada malo, de seguro Videl tiene pensado ir a visitar a Erasa y sabe que diciéndomelo hoy no me molestaré.

El guerrero no se dio cuenta en medio de sus pensamientos que un camión en la otra pista perdió el control y se desvió a su encuentro. Sólo alcanzó a sostener con fuerza el brazalete que obsequiaría a Videl, y a pensar en ella por última vez antes de sentir el impacto del choque, y luego sumirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Videl se encontraba con Milk en su casa en Satan City. La esposa de Goku obligó a su marido a llevarla a la ciudad en el mismo instante en que se enteró de la confidencia que le hizo Videl. Su nuera acudió a ella apenas supo que se encontraba embarazada y juntas planeaban una manera original de contarle a Gohan la noticia. Goku se entretenía en el comedor comiendo todo lo que pudiese mientras las mujeres conversaban.<p>

- No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace tu embarazo Videl – Milk no podía disimular su emoción – Desde el instante en que te conocí, en las montañas, supe que eras la mujer perfecta para mi hijo.

- Le recuerdo suegra que no me dijo cosas muy agradables esa vez – la cara de Videl no ocultaba la molestia de recordar esos momentos en que Milk le encaró el llevar a su hijo al Torneo de Artes Marciales con el único fin de casarse con él – aun así – su malestar desaparecía – esta es una gran noticia, no puedo esperar a decírselo a Gohan, no puedo creer que en mi vientre crece no sólo el fruto de nuestro amor, también una nueva razón para ser felices como pareja.

- ¡Han esperado tanto por esto! – En los ojos de Milk podía verse que ya empezaba a planear un futuro para su nieto – será igual de inteligente que su padre, con tu belleza por supuesto. Goku podría entrenarlo para ser un gran guerrero – dirigiendo la mirada hacia su esposo.

- Tengo seguridad en eso – Videl sonrió tímidamente, a veces su suegra la intimidaba.

De pronto, Videl sentía como su pecho se oprimía, tenía dificultad para respirar, el mundo comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies. Primero pensó en que tal vez sería por su embarazo, _"no, eso no es",_ pensó, y luego, un mal presentimiento la inundó, que se confirmó cuando Goku dejo de comer y se levantó pálido de su asiento.

- Videl… - Goku perdió su voz un segundo y volvió a hablar – El ki de Gohan ha desaparecido y no creo que este ocultándolo – El saiyajin mostró una cara de preocupación nunca antes vista – Iré volando al lugar, a veinte kilómetros de aquí, cerca de ese lugar donde comimos un rico Ramen la última vez que vinimos a esta ciudad.

- ¡Oh por Kamisama, mi hijo! – Milk perdió la calma, pero enseguida recordó el estado de su nuera y tuvo que tranquilizarse – Vamos Videl, tomemos el vehículo y vamos hacia allá, todo estará bien.

Fueron hacia una camioneta que Míster Satan le había regalado a su hija para su último cumpleaños, y emprendieron camino hacia el sitio que les había señalado Goku.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno a la joven de embarazada, su pecho seguía doliendo y lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos en cualquier momento. Su suegra trataba de calmarla, pero Videl no escuchaba nada, comenzaba a ver borroso, el aire que respiraba no la calmaba.

- ¿Un accidente de autos? – la esposa de Goku preguntó instintivamente, maldiciéndose en su interior por seguir preocupando a la joven.

El lugar al que llegaban era el escenario de un accidente automovilístico. La policía impedía el paso a la prensa y los curiosos. El chofer del camión salió con pequeñas contusiones sin gravedad, aunque de igual manera era llevado al Hospital de la ciudad custodiado por la policía. Cuando sacaron al joven que conducía el auto impactado, Videl sintió que moriría en ese instante. Era Gohan, su esposo, bañado en sangre como nunca antes lo había visto. Un grito de profundo dolor, desgarrador, salió de su boca. Creyó que se desmayaría, pero su suegra estaba ahí sosteniéndola diciendo cosas que Videl no podía oír. No noto en momento en que las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y la gente la observaba.

- ¡Es mi esposo! – gritó la mujer de ojos azules, mientras corría hacía la ambulancia en que subían a Gohan.

- Tranquilícese señora – una paramédico hablo – su marido está vivo – Videl sintió un alivio pero no menos preocupación – ahora lo trasladaremos hasta el Hospital de Ciudad Satan para poder curarlo de sus múltiples heridas, así que le rogaría nos acompañe.

Videl olvido a Milk, creyó divisar a Goku con una cara de dolor mientras observaba a su hijo y se subió a la ambulancia al lado de su marido, le tomo la mano y lo miro detenidamente. No era posible, hoy sería un día especial para ellos, por fin serían padres y el destino les puso una amarga prueba. Recordó cuando le avisaron hace años atrás que Gohan había sido asesinado por Majin Boo. Ese día supo que lo amaba. Ese día no sintió ni la mitad del dolor que sintió al ver a su marido sacado en una camilla. Ahora Gohan estaba ahí, a su lado, mientras los paramédicos lo revisaban y trataban de parar hemorragias, mientras ella sólo podía mirar. Se sintió inútil al no poder hacer nada. Ella, Videl Son, no podía hacer nada, sólo ver a su marido recostado, cubierto en su sangre, sin esa cara de tranquilidad que a ella tanto le gustaba cuando lo veía dormir.

La ambulancia se detuvo, el ruido de la sirena aún detonaba sus oídos, no quería soltar la mano de su marido, no podía dejarlo, él es el amor de su vida. Una enfermera se le acercó y le informó que llevarían al saiyajin a quirófano para poder salvarle. Videl soltó la mano de su marido y miró a la enfermera. Debía tener su edad, con el cabello y los ojos castaños, tez blanca y una sonrisa que le tranquilizó.

- Señora, mi nombre es Lime, seré la enfermera a cargo de su marido – Dijo, a una angustiada Videl mientras le ofrecía su mano– Sígame por favor para rellenar una ficha con los datos de su marido.

Videl miró nuevamente a la enfermera, su nombre se le hacía familiar pero no podía recordar donde lo había escuchado.

- Yo soy Videl Son, mucho gusto – señalo la mujer del saiyajin.

- ¿La hija de Mister Satan? – Lime miro incrédula – no sabía que estuviese casada.

- Hoy cumplimos tres años de matrimonio con Gohan.

- _"¿Será él? Gohan… Videl Son, por Kami, ese hombre del accidente es mi amado Son Gohan_, - Lime se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos - _pero no puede ser, Gohan tenía el cabello dorado y este hombre lo tiene negro". _- Deje los datos de su marido en la recepción – habló Lime – yo… - titubeo –iré a hacer algo que dejé pendiente, cuando tenga noticias de su marido, el médico o yo se lo informaremos.

Lime se alejó de mujer de ojos azules reflexionando acerca de lo ocurrido "_Es increíble la coincidencia de nombre, ¿Será él acaso mi querido Gohan?, la última vez que supe de él fue en último Torneo de Artes Marciales, ¡Kami! Es cierto, ¡Es él!, en el torneo un chico cambio su color de cabello y estaba con la hija de Mister Satan. ¿Ahora qué haré?_

Lime vio como una pareja compuesta por un hombre alto y cabello revuelto negro, en compañía de una mujer con un tomate en su cabeza corrían desesperados y preguntaban por Son Gohan a una recepcionista. Vieron a Videl sentada esperando y se acercaron a ella, abrazándola. Videl lloraba, mientras la pareja le decía que su hijo es fuerte y se salvará. La castaña se alejó de ahí, debía ver si este Gohan era su muchacho de cabello dorado.

- Lo lamento Videl – un apenado Goku sostenía la mano de su nuera – Si hubiese llegado antes que la policía le habría dado una semilla del ermitaño a mi hijo y él ahora estaría bien.

- No se preocupe Goku – la muchacha entendía que su suegro no pudo hacer nada, al igual que ella – sé que Gohan estará bien y se recuperará – suspiro – ahora debemos confiar en la medicina, no podemos arriesgarnos a darle una semilla del ermitaño.

- Tanto la prensa como los médicos sospecharían de una rápida recuperación – Milk abrazaba a su marido y miraba a su nuera – Aun así, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa Videl?

- No dejo de tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- ¿Ustedes son familiares del señor Son Gohan? – Un amable medico se había acercado – La operación ha sido un éxito, el señor ya se encuentra estable y pronto despertará – la familia Son sintió como la alegría los inundaba – los dejaré pasar a los tres y desde ahora les señalo que el señor Son recibió una herida en su cráneo y aún no sabemos si pueda tener alguna repercusión, por lo que les pido que no lo presionen - Se dirigieron a una habitación algo más grande de lo común – Sé que el señor Son es yerno de Míster Satan, nuestro salvador, así que ponemos a su disposición la mejor habitación del hospital.

En una cama en medio de una habitación, el primogénito de Son Goku se encontraba recostado, parecía dormir, y en un momento abrió sus ojos, mirando fijamente a sus padres y a su esposa.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

* * *

><p>Espero les guste esta historia que mi loca cabecita ideo. Me encanta la pareja Videl y Gohan, así que decidí que para empezar mi paso por aquí lo haría con mi pareja favorita. trataré de actualizar cada semana. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien aceptada, este es mi primer fic desde hace 10 años (tengo varios que escribía en mi pubertad, tal vez algún día me anime para subirlos) y me gustaría saber que les parece.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mnemosine**

Por: Yuki Nekoi

Videl x Gohan. El día de su aniversario de matrimonio Gohan sufre un accidente que lo hará olvidar quien es. Videl deberá volver a enamorarlo y demostrar que son el uno para el otro.

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – <em>Gohan llevó una mano a su frente y los volvió a observar - No sé quiénes son, no puedo recordar nada.

Videl abrió sus ojos azules con una mirada incrédula, no podía creer que su amado Gohan no podía recordarla. No pudo articular palabra.

- Señor Gohan, ellos son su familia – el médico por fin interrumpió el silencio de la habitación mientras Gohan miraba confundido a quienes se señalaban como su familia – Señor, usted tuvo un accidente grave, milagrosamente sobrevivió sin mayores consecuencias que esta amnesia y unos cuantas heridas que sanarán.

– No se preocupen - Dirigiéndose a la familia Son - El golpe en la cabeza ha desencadenado esto, traten de no darle impresiones fuertes, iré a encargar unos exámenes para comprobar su estado.

- Muy bien hijo – Goku pretende salir del paso por el mal momento – soy Goku, tu padre y ella es Milk, mi esposa y tu madre – dijo el saiyajin señalando a su esposa.

- Hijo, no te preocupes, tal vez ahora no nos recuerdes, pero todo saldrá bien – Milk trataba de ser fuerte, por ella, su nuera y su nieto.

- ¿Y quién es ella? ¿Mi hermana? – Gohan posó su mirada en la chica que se encontraba en la habitación.

Videl se sobresaltó, esto no podía estar pasando, Gohan la olvido, todo lo que vivieron juntos, cuando se conocieron, cuando se amaron, su matrimonio en presencia del mismísimo Kamisama. Realmente le dolía lo que estaba pasando….

* * *

><p>- Videl, hoy delante de nuestras familias y nuestros conocidos – un joven con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color la miraba feliz, con rubor en sus mejillas – te prometo que voy a amarte todos los días de mi vida, cuidaré de ti, hasta el día en que me muera – el rubor aumentaba – por eso, hoy, delante de Kamisama, te tomo como esposa y te entrego mi corazón, mi fidelidad y mi vida.<p>

- Gohan – la muchacha aguantaba las lágrimas de emoción que comenzaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules – hoy, delante de nuestras familias y nuestros conocidos – tomo aire para continuar, ese vestido no la dejaba respirar, ¿o sería el nerviosismo? – te prometo que voy a amarte todos los días de mi vida, cuidaré de ti, hasta el día en que me muera, por eso, hoy, delante de Kamisama, te tomo como esposo y te entrego mi corazón, mi fidelidad y mi vida.

- Videl recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad eterna – Gohan miro a su mujer fijamente, se veía hermosa, realmente era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ese blanco vestido le quedaba fabuloso y Bulma había hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje y peinado de Videl.

- Gohan recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad eterna – realmente Gohan era un hombre soñado, ese esmoquin si bien no podía dejar a la vista sus abdominales, claramente se notaba su muy bien formado cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses.

- Ahora son marido y mujer – Dende bendijo la unión y ahora por fin estaban casados, estarían siempre juntos y no dejarían de amarse por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p>- Gohan – Milk la trajo de vuelta a la triste realidad – ella no es tu hermana.<p>

- Bueno – Goku interrumpió – tienes un hermano menor llamado Goten… ¡Milk debemos llamar a Goten!

- Goku – Milk encontró en las palabras de su esposo la excusa perfecta para dejar a Videl y Gohan solos – tienes toda la razón – miró a Videl con una sonrisa pícara tomando a Goku de un brazo, sacándolo de la habitación.

- Parecen ser buenos padres – Gohan miró a la muchacha que estaba frente a él y se fijó en sus ojos hinchados, cabello desordenado, maquillaje corrido y su rostro mostraba la preocupación que había sentido por él, "_en otro tipo de situaciones se vería mejor"_, pensó, y sin embargo, pese al desasosiego evidente que demostraba, la encontró hermosa – y bien, sino eres mi hermana, ¿Qué somos? – Gohan se sonrojo al analizar la posibilidad que esa hermosa mujer fuese su novia.

- Mi nombre es Videl y soy tu… - titubeó, la mirada del saiyajin la derretía, la miraba con esos mismos ojos inocentes que la vieron cuando lo conoció _"me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi"_ recordó que le había dicho su esposo alguna vez – soy tu esposa – la cara de asombro de Gohan le dio el valor para continuar – soy la mujer que más te ama en este mundo, - se acercó a su marido tomándolo de las manos - soy tu compañera, quien te da su apoyo de manera incondicional cada día de tu vida sin importar lo que ocurra y lo seguiré haciendo, si tú lo deseas.

Gohan seguía sorprendido. Aquella mujer había abierto su corazón para demostrarle que, aunque él no supiera quien era, ella siempre estaría a su lado. Le sonrió, ella lo ayudaría a salir adelante, le enseñaría la vida que tenía antes del accidente y serían felices, como al parecer lo eran.

Ante la sonrisa de Gohan su esposa se sintió aliviada. Él no recordaba que para haber dicho esas palabras ella requería de un gran valor, como la mujer fuerte que era. Siempre le había costado sacar a flote sus sentimientos y sólo pudo confesarle su amor a Gohan cuando tuvo miedo de perderlo, igual que en esta ocasión. Tomo la mano de su marido y se sentó a su lado.

- Creo que necesito descansar Videl – Gohan no se había recuperado de su accidente, sólo había vuelto a tener conciencia, pero el cansancio ya comenzaba a sentirse en su cuerpo.

- Si quieres me quedaré a tu lado, si no te molesta – Videl se avergonzó, recordó la primera vez que se besaron y él le había dicho esas palabras, a lo que ella había respondido "Jamás me molestarías"

- Jamás me molestarías – Gohan miraba a la mujer a los ojos mientras ella sonreía tímidamente.

* * *

><p>- ¡Gohan! – Gritaba una molesta joven de cabellos cortos que volaba por los cielos - ¡Me prometiste que combatiríamos el crimen juntos en Ciudad Satan!<p>

- Pero Videl, no podía permitir que te arriesgaras – el muchacho trataba de disculparse de la mujer que amaba – además, debías estudiar para el examen.

- Soy yo la única persona indicada para decidir si quiero o no arriesgarme – el mal humor de la muchacha era notorio, pero aun así se relajó para continuar - de todos modos te agradezco preocuparte por mí y por mi examen – miro al saiyajin que se encontraba su lado mirándola con ternura - ¡pero ni creas que me olvidaré de esto!

- Esta bien Videl, lo siento – el joven que cambia su cabello a dorado observo a la chica -¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad? – la expresión de Gohan era tan amable que la chica no pudo negarse.

Se sentaron en frente de la laguna que se encontraba en medio del parque. Una hermosa vista se apreciaba. La laguna comenzaba a reflejar el cielo en su atardecer, una mezcla de amarillo, naranja y rojo impacto a la muchacha. No era la primera vez que iba al parque, de hecho en su niñez lo visitó muchas veces con su madre, pero jamás vio algo semejante. El sol escondiéndose para evitar a su amada luna, los pájaros volar libremente por el cielo, los ojos de Gohan reflejando ese paraíso…

- Si quieres – dijo Gohan, interrumpiendo el silencio- me quedaré a tu lado, si no te molesta - El sonrojo del chico la sorprendió.

- Jamás me molestaría – dijo la muchacha con una de las sonrisas más auténticas de su vida, ella lo amaba y adoraba su compañía.

Instintivamente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan, a lo cual él se sobresaltó, no esperaba esa reacción, así que creyó que era "el momento". Deslizo su brazo por la espalda de Videl lentamente, analizando si la chica se molestaba para quitarlo enseguida, y ante la ausencia de negación, posó su mano en la cintura de la chica. Se mantuvieron en esa posición un momento, disfrutando de la compañía que el otro le proporcionaba. A lo lejos, el sol terminaba su escape con maestría. Videl miró a Gohan y sus ojos azules reflejaban sus deseos. Él saco la mano de la cintura de Videl y la traslado hacía su cabello oscuro, haciendo un leve masaje. Ella cerró sus ojos relajada por el momento mientras el joven acercaba poco a poco su rostro al de la chica. Videl sintió esos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos y tomó aire, dejándose llevar por el beso, su primer beso.

Ternura entremezclada de alegría. No había otra forma para describir lo que los jóvenes justicieros vivían. El mundo se detuvo en ese instante mientras a los enamorados se les acababa el aire. Ambos jóvenes tenían ruborizadas sus mejillas y miraban al otro con amor. Tanto tiempo habían esperado este momento.

- Videl Satan – Gohan se aclaró la garganta - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

* * *

><p>Su marido se quedó dormido de manera instantánea sin soltar su mano. Pronto Gohan recuperaría su memoria y podría decirle su gran noticia. Milk y Goku entraron a la habitación, Videl se iba a levantar de su asiento, pero Milk le hizo señas que no lo hiciera.<p>

- ¿Lograron comunicarse con Goten? – la abatida Videl no dejaba de preocuparse.

- Esta en la Corporación Capsula entrenando con Trunks y Vegeta – señalo Goku – vienen en camino.

- ¿Y Piccolo? – preguntó Videl nuevamente.

- Ya lo sabe, está afuera oculto, no quiere que la gente se asuste con su presencia.

- Videl – su suegra habló - ¿Por qué no buscas un médico que te examine? Sabes que en tu estado debes cuidarte de manera especial.

- Pero no quiero dejar a mi esposo sólo…

- No te preocupes – respondió Milk – Nosotros estaremos con él, y recuerda que Piccolo también está aquí para que nada pase.

La hija de Mister Satan salió del cuarto con pesar, no quería estar lejos de su marido, pero entendía que la salud de su bebe estaba primero, no soportaría perderlos a los dos.

En las cercanías de la habitación de Gohan, una castaña con oscuros pensamientos había descubierto la identidad del nuevo paciente.

- Entonces si es mi Gohan…después de tantos años el destino me da una nueva oportunidad para conquistarlo, esta vez no fallaré. Tal vez ella sea la esposa ¡Pero él ya no la recuerda! Podría lograr que se enamore de mí y todo sea como debió ser, con el guerrero dorado a mi lado. Juro que haré todo lo posible por quedarme contigo, tú eres mío y no de esa rica acomodada que no te merece.

Lime fue interrumpida por su teléfono celular, era su novio quien llamaba.

* * *

><p>Subí pronto este capítulo, es que tuve una loca idea que estoy escribiendo: "¿Quién mató a Trunks?", un universo alterno en que el inspector Piccolo tratará de descifrar el asesinato del heredero de la Corporación Capsula, siendo los sospechosos (por ahora) Vegeta (¿Por qué no podría?), Goten, Bra, Gohan con su novia Videl (no están casados y por ende, no existe Pan) y el guardia de la empresa Yamcha. Pero no se preocupen quienes leen Mnemosine, ya tengo listo hasta el capítulo 4, de unos 6 que tengo planeado que sean. Tengo bastante tiempo libre con el paro universitario de mi país (Chile) así que no dejaré de lado esta historia.<p>

Discúlpenme que en capítulo pasado me traspapele con el color de ojos de Lime, ya será resuelto . En este capítulo quise enfocarme en parte de los recuerdos de la relación entre Videl y Gohan, con mi visión acerca de cómo fue su primer beso y su boda, para así entender parte de lo que ocurrirá después y además porque en realidad no le daré protagonismo a personajes como Vegeta y Bulma u otros, de hecho, prácticamente no aparecen.

Gracias a los que han leído Mnemosine y en especial a LDGV y a Tribyta que dejaron review :D ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mnemosine**

Por: Yuki Nekoi

Videl x Gohan. El día de su aniversario de matrimonio Gohan sufre un accidente que lo hará olvidar quien es. Videl deberá volver a enamorarlo y demostrar que son el uno para el otro.

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores.

* * *

><p>Videl salió de la habitación donde se encontraba su marido en dirección de un médico que la revisara. Cruzó por la recepción solicitando a una enfermera castaña con la que había hablado horas antes, pero no la pudo localizar. Caminó hasta una habitación donde se le señaló estaba un médico de turno. Se encontró con un guapo joven pelirrojo y ojos verdes que la observó intrigado. No era muy común que chicas tan hermosas llegarán a despacho sin tener algún daño visible, esta muchacha sólo parecía estar sufriendo.<p>

- Ehh…disculpe que interrumpa así – el galeno se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la muchacha que le ofreció su mano – mi nombre es Videl Son.

- ¿La hija de Mister Satan? – Videl asintió con su cabeza – Mucho gusto, soy Subaru Takahashi, médico de turno – la miro nuevamente, era una mujer muy guapa - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?.

- Bueno, pues… - Videl titubeo, nadie excepto Milk conocía su estado – mi marido acaba de sufrir un accidente automovilístico.

- Eh…. Entiendo que el doctor Koizumi está encargado especialmente de él – interrumpió de manera amable Subaru.

- No es por él que estoy aquí – Videl tomó aire para continuar – se trata de otra cosa, hace unos tres días supe que estoy embarazada y con todo lo sucedido hoy – suspiró – sólo quiero asegurarme que todo esté bien.

El médico procedió a revisar a la mujer de Gohan; al parecer no existía ningún problema, sólo necesitaba descansar y le dio las instrucciones de rigor para cuidar su embarazo hasta que un especialista la ayudara. A pesar de tratarla en forma profesional, como una paciente más, no podía despegarse de su mente su rostro, por lo que se prometió a si mismo volver a ver a esa chica.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Gohan, sus padres, abrazados, miraban esperanzados a su primogénito. Aquel pequeño que se transformó en el saiyajin más fuerte del universo sin necesidad de fusionarse. Milk recordaba cuanto intentó que su hijo siguiera una vida normal alejada de los combates y aún cuando no fue ella quien logró conseguirlo, el amor que su hijo sentía por Videl había logrado que él abandonase la peligrosa vida de guerrero y se dedicara a formar una familia. Y ahora era esa vida normal la que tenía a Gohan en una cama de hospital. Nunca en una batalla había vivido esa situación.<p>

Gohan se encontraba durmiendo aún cuando la enfermera Lime entró en la habitación. Estaba emocionada por tener a su amado después de tantos años queriéndolo sin saber nada de él. Su rostro de calma la sorprendió, no muchas veces en su trabajo como enfermera había visto a un paciente de esa forma. Fue por Gohan que decidió convertirse en enfermera. Aquel muchacho a sus 11 años le había enseñado a preocuparse por el resto cuando salvó a su pueblo y le dio una razón para seguir adelante luego de la muerte de sus padres en manos de Cell. Ella ayudaría a salvar vidas, tal como el guerrero dorado hacía. Pasó toda su adolescencia esperando que fuese a visitarla como se lo había prometido a ella y a su abuelo, pero Gohan nunca apareció. Ingresó a la Universidad en Satan City donde vió en variadas ocasiones a Videl Satan, la hija del campeón del mundo y estudiante de Arquitectura con su novio, un muchacho bastante apuesto que estudiaba Leyes, una carrera cuya elección sorprendía a muchos debido a su timidez. Nunca imaginó que ese muchacho era su guerrero dorado, nunca creyó tenerlo tan cerca. Si bien su ida a Satan City fue con la intención de encontrarlo, siempre buscó a muchachos de cabello del color del sol. Ahora, su amor se encontraba frente a sus ojos, dormido, con una argolla en su dedo.

- Buenas tardes, soy Lime - se presentó a los padres de Gohan con el deseo que Son Goku no la reconociese, "Aún_ no quiero que se dé cuenta" _pensó – la enfermera a cargo de Gohan – lo había llamado por su nombre sin pensarlo.

- Señor Gohan – Milk corrigió, esa chiquilla le daba mala espina.

- Discúlpeme, estoy acostumbrada a tratar a los pacientes por su nombre para una mejor atención – mintió la enfermera.

- No encuentro prudente que lo llames por su nombre – la mamá de Gohan no ocultaba su molestia – más aún si el paciente está casado. Milk nunca cambiaría su visión conservadora acerca del matrimonio y el deber de fidelidad que conlleva.

- Milk – comentó Goku – la muchacha sólo viene a ayudar a nuestro hijo.

Lime asintió y se dirigió al saiyajin dormido. Tomó su mano lentamente, con nerviosismo evidente que sólo fue detectado por Milk. ¡Estaba tocando a su amado! No cabía en sí de felicidad, pero tenía que ser cauta, la madre de Gohan era bastante suspicaz. Tomó el pulso del hombre y verificó sus signos vitales. Echó un vistazo a la cabeza del saiyajin, donde estaba la herida causante de falta de memoria y sonrió. Ella lo conquistaría aprovechando que no recordaba el amor por su esposa. Él vería en ella a una mujer preocupada, femenina y graciosa, la persona en quien se convirtió para agradarle.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – Milk no dejaría que esa mujer se propasará con su inocente Gohan.

Lime iba responder, con su fingida tranquilidad y sencillez, pero interrumpida por la puerta que se abría.

- Videl, querida – Milk no se la dejaría fácil a la castaña – la enfermera estaba revisando a tu marido con bastante dedicación – la mirada inquisidora de Milk seguía sobre Lime - ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Cómo está tu emba…

- Está todo bien – Videl la interrumpió, no quería que su suegro ahí presente se enterara antes que Gohan de su embarazo – el doctor Takahashi me revisó y me pidió tranquilizarme.

- Estoy de acuerdo, debes dormir y descansar – su suegra hablo preocupada – sabes que no es sólo tu salud ahora.

Lime miro a las mujeres intrigada, no sabía ni intuía que pudiese está ocurriendo. _"Esto no será fácil"_ pensó.

Sintieron golpear la puerta y en un instante la habitación de encontraba repleta de personas. Un joven idéntico al padre de Gohan entró en la habitación y viendo al muchacho dormido abrazo a Milk, mientras un chico de cabello morado le daba golpecitos en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Una mujer con una bebe en sus brazos, ambas con cabello azul, se acercó a Videl, mientras que un hombre con cabello negro en forma de flama miraba a Goku sin entender mucho la situación. Lime se sintió intimidada, si Gohan despertaba en ese ambiente no repararía en ella, así que decidió dejarlos solos. Ella ya tendría su oportunidad.

La familia de Goku era consolada por sus amigos, sin embargo, Videl seguía sintiendo ese mal presentimiento que la estaba atormentando. Ni las palabras de Bulma o los abrazos de su suegra podían relajarla. Se sentó nuevamente al lado de su marido tomando su mano con entrega. Lo miró fijamente, lucía tranquilo, al parecer era un sueño agradable. Miró a su alrededor deteniéndose a observar a la bebe que Bulma sostenía en sus brazos. Era una hermosa niña, hija de un saiyajin. Tocó suavemente su vientre con su mano libre, pronto ella tendría también un bebé en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>En medios de sus sueños, Gohan veía sombras que se acercaban a él amenazantes. Trataban de golpearlo, pero él los esquivaba con rapidez. Derrotó a las sombras y siguió un camino donde una pequeña luz lo guiaba. Se vio a sí mismo poniéndose un ridículo traje corriendo por las calles de una ciudad y a una muchacha, de tal vez 18 años, que lo seguía. Era una joven hermosa, un largo cabello negro repartido en dos coletas y unos ojos azules como el cielo se encontraban frente a él. Se acercó a la joven que no se movía. Cuando iba a tocar su blanco rostro se desvaneció.<p>

Gohan se sobresaltó, había despertado después de un extraño sueño que no podía recordar. Le dolía la cabeza y recordó lo que había sucedido horas antes, había tenido una accidente y perdido la memoria. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la mujer que decía ser su esposa dormida a su lado, sin soltar su mano. Por más que intentaba no podía recordarla y eso le dolía. Esa mujer lo amaba demasiado y se preguntó si él también la quería así. Sentía algo especial en su pecho al tenerla cerca, pero no sabía que era. No sabía quién era él.

No había nadie más en la habitación y sentía sed, pero no quería despertar a la muchacha. "_Es muy hermosa, debo ser un hombre afortunado teniendo una mujer como ella"_ pensaba mientras apretó el botón para llamar a una enfermera.

Lime entró a la habitación y vió a un confundido Gohan abrazando a la chica que dormía apoyada en su cama. Decidió interrumpir aquel momento.

- Disculpe señor Gohan – Lime no podía evitar sonreír al ver a aquel hombre – mi nombre es Lime y estoy a sus órdenes – "a_ todas sus órdenes" _pensó con malicia - ¿Necesita algo? – la mirada picara de la enfermera confundió al saiyajin.

- Sólo un poco de agua – Respondió con voz seca Gohan – nada más – recalcó el guerrero.

- Lo que usted me pida – Lime se fue de la habitación a buscar agua para el paciente, creyendo que él había quedado prendado de su belleza y había entendido el mensaje que le dio, lo que realmente no ocurrió; aún sin memoria, Gohan era un hombre decente, si estaba casado no vería con otros ojos a aquella mujer.

El guerrero en su habitación observaba a la joven a su lado, en cuanto despertara le pediría que le cuente todo acerca de su vida.

Lime entró a la habitación dando una sonrisa y en el instante en que pasaba a Gohan un vaso de agua acarició su mano y lo miró seductoramente, creyendo ver interés en sus ojos.

En ese preciso momento Videl despertó y se encontró con una escena que la inquietó, su marido y la enfermera parece que se entendían. Su corazón sintió una puntada profunda. Es cierto, Gohan no la recordaba y por ende no la amaba. Podía enamorarse de otra. Videl no era una mujer muy femenina, era una luchadora, nunca se preocupó mucho por el maquillaje y esas cosas. Pasó su infancia entrenando con el deseo de demostrar que era más que la hija de Mister Satan, que ella era una chica fuerte capaz de valerse por sí misma. La mujer que tenía en frente era todo lo contrario a lo que ella era. Su traje de enfermera dejaba a relucir que era una mujer con buena figura, femenina y coqueta. Sintió celos de aquella mujer. No era la primera vez que sentía celos, en la preparatoria, antes de borrar las memorias sobre Majin Boo, varias chicas se habían insinuado a Gohan, y aun cuando no eran novios, él siempre las evitó excusándose de forma agradable. Ahora era diferente, al menos hasta que Gohan no recuperase la memoria.

Lime observó que Videl había despertado y la ignoró conscientemente; esa era la mujer que le quitó a su hombre, no merecía tenerlo a su lado, era una marimacha, hija de un aprovechado, que vivió en lujos sin saber que es perder a un ser querido. Ella no sabía lo que era luchar por un sueño, ya que lo tenía todo con sólo pedirlo. Esa clase de mujer no es lo que Gohan necesita.

* * *

><p>Los días en el hospital pasaban lentamente. El cansancio era notorio en Videl y preocupaba a todos. No se veía de buen semblante y permanecía con Gohan siempre que su cuerpo se lo permitía, observando como Lime se acercaba cada vez más a su marido. Él era un hombre amable y al parecer Lime quería su amistad. Milk no dejaba de desconfiar de la enfermera.<p>

- El doctor dice que tendrás que quedarte unos días más – Lime no quería alejarse de él, sentía su objetivo cercano – y que tal vez pronto recuperes la memoria – "_espero que aún no" –_ sólo debes evitar pasar por malos momentos Gohan – finalizó la enfermera acariciando el rostro del guerrero.

Gohan sintió incomodidad ante el gesto de la enfermera, contrario a lo que sentía cuando Videl estaba a su lado. Miró a su esposa y sintió que ella también estaba incomoda con la presencia de la castaña en la habitación.

- Muchas gracias señorita Lime por su preocupación – Gohan al parecer no era tan ingenuo como antes, pero seguía siendo amable – ahora le pediría que por favor nos deje un rato a solas con mi esposa – miró a Videl con orgullo al decir esas palabras – necesito conversar con ella.

Lime abandonó la habitación, se sintió molesta, ella sentía grandes avances en la conquista de Gohan, pero Videl sin duda significaba algo importante para él. Tenía que deshacerse de ella.

- Videl – Gohan la miro fijamente y continuo – ¿Me podrías contar como nos conocimos mientras damos una vuelta por el Hospital? No creo que nos digan algo, al parecer tu padre es casi dueño del lugar.

- Claro – Respondió Videl, era el momento de conversar con su esposo y contarle su visión de la relación.

* * *

><p>Lo dejare ahí para que queden con la duda acerca del siguiente capítulo waahahahaha (Risa malvada). Estamos en la mitad de la historia, pronto vendrá la emoción.<p>

Estoy un poco triste, ya que es probable que pierda mi último año de universidad. Este año terminaba mi carrera de Derecho o Leyes como la conozcan, pero con todo lo que esta pasando en mi país (Chile), con la crisis educacional, la mayoría de los estudiantes de mi carrera están dispuestos a perder el año. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que piden mis compañeros, aunque perder un año es distinto. Además, aún sigo sin trabajo. La parte positiva es que tengo bastante tiempo para escribir. También tengo tiempo para mi hijo, de 4 años, con quien hemos estado viendo las películas de Dragón Ball cuando no va al Jardín Infantil (Kinder).

Gracias a todos los que leen Mnemosine, me he encariñado con este fic y me da pena que le quedan 3 capítulos más y acabará.

Saludos especiales a quienes han dejado review: Rach Black, vanelor (si te llamas Vanessa somos tocayas :D), Tribyta, LDGV, fuen y chicaI. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mnemosine**

Por: Yuki Nekoi

Videl x Gohan. El día de su aniversario de matrimonio Gohan sufre un accidente que lo hará olvidar quien es. Videl deberá volver a enamorarlo y demostrar que son el uno para el otro.

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores

* * *

><p>Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital en busca de un espacio agradable para conversar. Por desgracia, se encontraban perdidos en el enorme lugar. Videl se acercó a un joven para preguntar dónde estaban y se sorprendió al ver al joven doctor de pelo rojizo que días atrás la había revisado.<p>

- Señora Videl – el guapo doctor miraba a la mujer – me alegra verla de nuevo.

- Doctor Takahashi – respondió la joven – también me alegro de verlo.

Gohan sintió algo extraño en su interior al ver como aquel hombre trataba con tanta familiaridad a su esposa. No sabía que podía ser ese sentimiento, pero no quería que nadie más tocara la suave y blanca piel de Videl. Sentía que ella le pertenecía, que era suya, aun cuando no pudiese recordarla. Su ki se agitó ligeramente. La chica lo observó desconcertada al sentir la variación de energía.

- Doctor – Videl sintió que debía tener ahora la conversación con su marido, antes que se agitará más - ¿podría indicarme un sitio tranquilo para conversar con mi esposo?

- ¿Hablarán sobre lo que me contaste el otro día? – la mirada de Gohan hacia el galeno al mencionar estas palabras era…intimidante. Su esposa tenía un secreto con aquel sujeto que él no conoció antes de perder sus recuerdos.

- Entre otras cosas – _"el ki agitado de Gohan atraerá al resto de guerreros" –_ muchas gracias doctor. - Aunque la pregunta de Takahashi resultó impertinente, Videl se sintió satisfacción ante la forma celosa, pero discreta en que su marido reaccionó.

- Puedes decirme Subaru – interrumpió el médico.

- Hasta luego Subaru – se despidió la chica.

- Hasta luego bella Videl – susurró el castaño sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo, antes de perderse de la vista de la pareja. Aun cuando quisiese conocer mejor a la hija de Mister Satan, el doctor Subaru comprendió en la mirada de la pareja que su relación era especial, ellos tenían un vínculo único e irrompible, por lo que debía dejar de lado su interés por la joven de cabello negro.

Gohan no mencionó nada sobre el incidente y Videl tampoco, ella sólo solicitó indicaciones, no tenía nada de malo saludar a un conocido. Recordó como Gohan hablaba siempre con Lime y decidió no dar explicaciones. Gohan tampoco iba a exigirlas. Llegaron a un hermoso lugar con bancas donde se sentaron y analizaron la vista. En medio del hospital había un jardín con hermosas flores y verde pasto para admirar. Una pequeña fuente otorgaba música ambiental agradable. Gohan miro a la mujer a su lado tiernamente, sentía ya haber vivido una situación similar en su vida, pero no podía recordar. Videl en cambio sentía que era momento de hablar de muchas cosas que Gohan no comprendería en este estado, aun cuando debía intentarlo.

- ¿Quién soy? – la primera pregunta de Gohan iba directo al grano.

- Tu nombre es Son Gohan, eres un exitoso abogado aquí en Satan City, hijo de Goku y Milk, a quienes ya conociste y tienes un hermano llamado Goten– Videl había eludido la parte relacionada con los saiyajin esperando preguntas más bien relacionadas con la vida normal que ambos llevaban antes del accidente.

- Hace unos instantes, cuando nos encontramos con el tal Takahashi ese – Gohan intentó ocultar sus celos de manera delatora logrando que Videl sintiese una pequeña alegría en su interior– sentí algo extraño – la mirada del chico mostraba que aún sin saber lo ocurrido, no podía dejarlo pasar.

- Lo que sentiste fue tu ki – los ojos de Gohan demostraban no entender lo que la joven decía - ¿No recuerdas nada acerca de ello?

- Videl, estoy confundido no sé qué siento, ni tampoco sé quién soy. Por favor, sé clara.

- Gohan, lo que te contaré puede que sea un poco difícil de creer y cuando tú me lo contaste la primera vez me sentí bastante confundida, pero es la verdad – suspiró - ¿Deseas saber todo acerca de quién eres?

- Sí – la seguridad de Gohan dió valor a su esposa.

- Muy bien – Videl tomo aire, y comenzó con el increíble relato – Hace años, existió un planeta llamado Vegetasei donde vivía una raza poderosa de guerreros, los saiyajin, conquistado por un malvado ser llamado Freezer, los cuales bajo sus órdenes arrasaban con planetas enteros y sometían a sus pueblos. Un día, un joven saiya llamado Bardock que poseía como don poder predecir el futuro, tuvo una visión y se enteró que Freezer planeaba la destrucción total de su especie. Intentó advertir de esto al resto de los saiyas y a su rey, pero nadie le creyó ni le hizo caso alguno. Su hijo pequeño, Kakaroto, por órdenes de sus superiores saiyajin había sido enviado a un lejano planeta azul con el afán de conquistarlo, por lo que fue uno de los sobrevivientes de la destrucción de su planeta natal por manos de Freezer. Ese bebe recibió en la Tierra el nombre de Goku y es tu padre.

Videl le contó a Gohan acerca de las aventuras de su padre con Bulma, Krillin y los otros, sus peleas con Piccolo, Vegeta, Freezer y Cell. Gohan la escuchaba admirado, era un relato maravilloso que no parecía ser cierto, pero creía en lo que decía su mujer. Ella no omitía ningún detalle de lo que el saiyajin le había contado un día.

- Siete años después de la derrota de Cell ingresaste a Orange Star High School en ciudad Satan y nos conocimos. Yo me dedicaba a ayudar a la policía combatiendo el crimen y el mismo día que llegaste a la escuela, apareció un misterioso guerrero con el pelo dorado muy parecido a los que combatieron con Cell años antes. Obviamente te descubrí de inmediato – Videl rió, si bien no era cierto, tampoco era totalmente falso, ya que sus sospechas si nacieron al conocerlo – así que por guardar tu secreto me enseñarías a volar.

Videl continúo con su relato acerca de la batalla contra Majin Boo y todo lo que ocurrió. La cara de Gohan se desfiguró cuando ella contó su batalla con Spopovich y se emocionó cuando escuchó como se sintió ella cuando lo vió con vida.

- Así que después de la derrota de Boo, no te quedó otra que pedirme de rodillas que fuese tu compañera y me convertí en la Gran Saiyaman 2 – Videl reía animada -, no puedo creer el ridículo que hacíamos con nuestros trajes y presentaciones, pero no me importaba, porque estaba a tu lado – un sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas – y con el tiempo nos enamoramos.

- ¿Podrías contarme acerca de eso? – él también se encontraba sonrojado.

- ¡Gohan! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Lime no permitió que la conversación continuara. Había estado buscando a Gohan por todo el hospital y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la historia, comprendiendo entonces el porqué del cambio de color de su cabello, pero no dejaría que Videl contará la parte más desagradable para ella del relato, la del amor de Videl y Gohan.

- Lime, que agradable sorpresa – dijo Videl irónica – elegiste el momento exacto para encontrarnos.

- No eres una buena esposa – Lime estaba molesta y la cara de Videl de desencajó al oír estas palabras – no debiste sacar a Gohan de su habitación, él está recuperándose.

Videl se preparaba para responder, ella no era una mujer sumisa que permitiese al resto tratarla de esa forma, nadie podía cuestionar su calidad como esposa, excepto Gohan. Una vida de entrenamientos duros pasó por su mente, su lucha por ser una mujer respetada, las clases que Milk insistió en impartirle sobre cómo ser la correcta compañera para su hijo. No podía guardar silencio ante los dichos de la enfermera e iba a contestar a la castaña cuando el saiyajin la interrumpió.

- Lime, Videl no es una mala esposa – la voz de Gohan sonó más seria que nunca – ella hizo lo que yo le pedí, llevo días en esa habitación encerrado y necesitaba salir un poco a conversar…

- Yo podría haberte sacado – Lime no había dejado terminar la frase a Gohan y de su boca salió lo primero que pensó, siendo sus palabras inadecuadas– tienes que tener cuidados especiales que como enfermera conozco – prosiguió tratando de remediar sus dichos.

- Yo quería pasear con Videl – Gohan miró a su pareja – sólo con ella – remarcó la frase – necesitábamos conversar.

- Muy bien – Lime no podía aceptar su derrota y más aún dejarlos solos – y como ya conversaron lo suficiente, debes volver a tu habitación.

Lime sabía que debía actuar pronto, debía hacer creer a Gohan que Videl no quería volver a estar a su lado y que ella no quisiese volver a verlo. Ya se le ocurriría algo…

* * *

><p>Esa noche Videl no se sentía bien. Ese maldito presentimiento no la dejaba en paz y los síntomas del embarazo comenzaban a molestarla. No era de su agrado devolver lo que había ingerido, la cabeza dolía como nunca y para colmo tenía que aguantar a Lime, aunque no fuese síntoma de su estado. Esa mujer era insoportable. Al principio creyó que la chica se comportaba si con todos sus pacientes, para posteriormente pensar que buscaba amistad con su esposo, pero ahora tenía claridad que las intenciones de la muchacha eran otras. Después de la conversación en el jardín con su marido la enfermera no los dejaba solos. Hasta que llegó el momento en que acabo su turno, despidiéndose de Gohan con un beso cerca de su labio. Videl ya no sospechaba que Lime veía como más que un paciente a su marido, sino que tenía absoluto convencimiento de ello. En ello pensaba cuando Gohan desde su lecho de enfermo la sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

- Videl – Gohan menciono nervioso – ¿Podrías seguir contándome acerca de nosotros?

- Bueno – la mirada azul de la muchacha se posó en la del guerrero – no hay mucho más que contar, después de la batalla de Majin Boo nos convertirnos en los defensores de la justicia como los Gran Saiyaman, comenzamos a salir, nos enamoramos y nos casamos hace tres años – la tristeza inundo su rostro, bajando su vista – el día del accidente era nuestro aniversario…

- Así que tres años – Gohan no pudo soportar la pena en el bello rostro de la chica y comenzó a intentar que no pensara en aquel día – pero antes de eso ¿Cómo éramos de novios? - La bella joven cerró los ojos e inmediatamente comenzó a recordar todos esos hermosos momentos.

- Desde que te conocí me sentí intrigada por ti y te seguía tratando de descubrir tu secreto – la muchacha sonrió y volvió a mirar a el chico – aunque en el fondo – un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – me gustaste siempre y descubrir tu secreto sólo fue la excusa para acercarme a ti. Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a tu casa y tu madre me decía que yo te buscaba para que te cases conmigo – una risa salió de su boca – ¡Tú cara de vergüenza es inolvidable! – Videl echó hacia atrás su cabello y continuó – También recuerdo cuando fuimos a decirle a mi papá que nos casaríamos y aun cuando contabas con su aprobación, te exigió que lucharás contra todos los alumnos de su academia de lucha, ya que de esa manera te daría mi mano. Obviamente ganaste sin necesitad de tocarlos y te presento como su discípulo estrella, entrenado en secreto, que al demostrar vencer a esos grandes luchadores, era digno de su hija. El jamás permitiría que un debilucho este conmigo, la pequeña del campeón. Es tan obstinado.

- Al parecer tienen un carácter parecido – el saiyajin rió de buena gana llevando unos de sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- ¡Gohan! – Su mujer lo reto y luego comenzó a reír – No me queda otra que contarte cuando Milk te castigó 2 meses enteros sin ir a visitarme luego que descubrió las marcas en mi cuello del ritual… - _"¡Videl tonta! Eso no debes contárselo hasta tener más confianza con él"_ pensó luego de callarse súbitamente.

- ¿Ritual? – La mirada del chico reafirmó en Videl su error - ¿Qué te hice que tenías y veo que aun tienes – una rápida mirada bastó para alcanzar a mirar una pequeña cicatriz que la chica intentó ocultar con su mano – esa marca en tu cuello?

- No es nada a lo que me negase – dijo Videl coquetamente. La cara de la chica era del mismo color que un tomate – los saiyas cuando escogen a su pareja tienen costumbres muy extrañas de reclamar a una mujer como suya – el muchacho entendió a qué se refería y se sonrojo - y tu madre no creyó "decente" que sólo siendo novios creásemos un vínculo así, aun con todo lo que desea nietos. Además, el ritual no sólo implica eso – refiriéndose a la parte sexual – es una unión de vidas, una vez que el saiya escoge compañera, no podrá volver a estar con otra mujer, a ella sólo podrá amar y darle hijos. – Era hora de un cambio de tema - Tú a pesar del castigo me visitabas todas las mañanas engañando a tu madre diciendo que ibas a estudiar en la biblioteca privada de Bulma hasta que Goten te delató.

- Videl – el guerreo miró la hora y menciono preocupado– has estado todo el día conmigo y he notado que no has comido nada – ella se sorprendió, él se había fijado - ¿Por qué no vas al comedor del hospital y comes algo?

Videl se levantó de su asiento y besó la frente de su esposo. Sabía que enfrentaría tiempos difíciles, no existía claridad respecto a cuanto demoraría la memoria del saiyajin en regresar, si alguna vez lo hacía. Además, ya era el momento de informarle a su marido su embarazo.

- Mi Gohan – susurró Videl fuera de la habitación apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la misma – tal vez ya no me quieras, pero yo te amaré siempre.

Mientras tanto, el joven guerrero después de haber compartido todo el día con la chica entendió lo que le sucedía.

- No puedo entender como si no la recuerdo y aún cuando sólo recién salió de aquí ya la extraño tanto…- suspiró Gohan – creo… - abrió los ojos y se sonrojo – que me he vuelto a enamorar de Videl.

* * *

><p>Chan Chan! Un nuevo capítulo con una gran declaración al final :D<p>

No pude resistirme a incluir mencionado el ritual de apareamiento. Y Lime hará de las suyas el siguiente capítulo, que subiré el próximo viernes. (Si no lo hago, permiso para golpearme)

Saludos a todos los que han leido mi fic y en especial a quienes han dejado review: LDGV, Tribyta, Rach Black, meli-chan123 y tamini!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mnemosine**

Por: Yuki Nekoi

Discleimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Son del maestro Toriyama y la Toei y todos ellos!

* * *

><p>Gohan despertó diferente. El hecho de darse cuenta que se había enamorado de Videl nuevamente lo tenía en las nubes, pero no las de la Tierra, sino en las del plantea Namek o quizás uno más lejano. Él era el hombre destinado para ella y ella era la mujer destinada para él. Nadie podría oponerse al hecho que amaba a esa mujer y sabía que cuando recordase su pasado la seguiría amando aún más.<p>

Miró por la ventana de su habitación. Llovía, pero eso no le importaba, pronto volvería a su casa, a su vida. Una semana en el hospital era demasiado. Estaba seguro, pese a no recordarlo, que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en un lugar así.

Entró al cuarto su médico a cargo. Traía en sus manos una joya femenina. Gohan la miró detenidamente. De pronto vió la imagen de su esposa años antes un día de lluvia, empapada, enojada, mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente diciéndole que no la dejaría ir nunca de su vida.

- Señor Gohan – irrumpió en sus pensamientos el médico – sé que pronto vendrá su mujer a recogerlo y quise entregarle esto – pasandole lo que traía en sus manos – usted lo llevaba el día del accidente, no quería soltarlo y sólo cuando lo anestesiamos logramos quitárselo. Imagino que es para la Señora Videl.

- Muchas gracias por todo doctor – Gohan sonreía al galeno mientras recibía la joya en sus manos – sé que ha estado pendiente de mi caso y pronto volverá mi memoria.

- Estoy seguro que sucederá. Hasta pronto señor Gohan – decía el médico saliendo de la habitación.

Gohan miró ese brazalete de plata y vio en él la sonrisa de su mujer. Lo tomó fuertemente con su mano. Estaba completamente seguro que ella era su compañera, la persona que inundaba todos sus pensamientos y que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Cuando fuese a buscarlo, le diría a su esposa que la amaba ahora más que nunca.

* * *

><p>Videl iba camino al hospital en su automóvil para recoger a Gohan. Una monótona canción escapaba del dial de la radio, apesadumbrando aún más su ánimo. La lluvia mojaba los vidrios del vehículo. Nunca le gustó la lluvia. Le traía recuerdos del día que murió su madre. Le traía recuerdos de su primera y única pelea con su marido desde que eran novios. Antes habían tenido discusiones cuando eran amigos, pero nunca algo como lo que había ocurrido esa lluviosa tarde de otoño. Había sido por un motivo estúpido, insignificante y que apenas recordaba, pero como generalmente ocurría con ella, su boca fue más rápida que su mente y dijo cosas hirientes. Gohan la había invitado al cine y quedaron de juntarse después de clases. Llevaban un tiempo sin salir juntos porque Gohan estaba preparándose para los exámenes de admisión de la Universidad y necesitaba conseguir una beca, ya que la familia Son no podía costear sus estudios. Videl esperó a la hora prometida pero el saiyajin no aparecía. Lo buscó en la sala en que le correspondía tener clases y no lo encontró. Se desesperó. Intento rastrear su ki pero no podía ubicarlo. Sabía que a Gohan no le gustaba ir al cine y que quizás se había arrepentido de invitarla, pero no avisarle era otra cosa. Decidió ir a la mansión Satan caminando, dejando que la lluvia la empapara, pero no le importó, necesitaba que su cabeza se enfriara. Al llegar a su casa encontró a un sonriente Gohan que la esperaba. Eso la enfureció, después de plantarla le sonreía. Quiso dar media vuelta e ir a otro lugar. Él le tomó la mano, la giró y la abrazó. Le pidió perdón mientras profundizaba el abrazo dando una explicación que Videl no quiso escuchar. Ella le gritaba que la dejara en paz. Recuerda haber gritado unas cosas más que hicieron que el chico la soltase. Lo más tierno que le había dicho fue que era un estúpido alienígeno. Cuando él se dio vuelta para salir del lugar, una leve disculpa salió de los labios de la justiciera. Creyó que él no lo escucharía. Había sido casi un susurro. Entonces Gohan se dio vuelta, la abrazó como nunca y le susurró al oído "Jamás te dejaré ir de mi vida".<p>

La muchacha soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas ante el inesperado recuerdo. Llegó al estacionamiento privado del hospital, se bajó del automóvil y emprendió camino a la búsqueda de su marido.

* * *

><p>Lime sabía que era el momento. Gohan estaba en su habitación esperando que su esposa lo fuese a buscar. Debía jugarse el todo por el todo. Se había dado cuenta que Gohan respondía a sus coqueteos, era hombre después de todo y ella era una bella mujer. Hechos el uno para el otro. Dió unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación del saiyajin y entró.<p>

- ¡Gohan! – La enfermera habló primero – no sabes cómo te extrañaré, eres mi paciente favorito – dijo guiñando su ojo a un incómodo Gohan – espero que sigamos viéndonos fuera del hospital.

- Ehh… - Gohan posó su mano detrás de su cabeza – como quieras Lime, has sido un gran apoyo desde que llegue aquí.

- Lo sé – una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la chica mientras caminaba hacia Gohan – y debo decirte la verdad, ha sido así porque nosotros nos conocíamos antes _querido_ Gohan – el muchacho la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices?- Gohan exclamó como una lamentación, intentando rastrear aquel instante dentro de sus recuerdos.

- Antes del Torneo de Cell – lo miró fijamente Lime - pasaste por un pueblo donde me encontraba, tú nos salvaste del engaño de un estafador, tú me salvaste Gohan.

- Lime, no sé dónde quieres llegar con esto…

- Vamos Gohan- habló la castaña con un coqueto timbre de voz- sé que te gusto y a decir verdad yo siempre te he amado, desde que nos conocimos cuando niños – Lime acortaba la distancia con el chico a su lado – al principio no te pude reconocer por tu cabello- movía su cuerpo hasta aproximarse al pecho del guerrero y acelerarlo a más no poder- pero ahora que sé que eres el guerrero dorado podemos estar juntos y vivir nuestro amor inconcluso.

- Creo que estas equivocada – un nervioso Gohan intentaba articular palabra mientras la enfermera se la acercaba cada vez más – yo estoy casado y Videl…

- Ese no es problema para mí – tenía acorralado al guerrero y su boca estaba a centímetros de la de él – al fin tenemos una oportunidad juntos y no te dejare escapar.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer. Jamás había pasado por una situación similar. Aunque realmente temía a esa mujer demencial y nunca se le paso por la cabeza engañar a su mujer, hace días se había dado cuenta del interés morboso de la enfermera, aun cuando trataba de ignorarlo.

La castaña acerco sus labios a los de un inmóvil Gohan que no supo cómo actuar

- Te amo- dijo la enfermera paralizando por completo a Gohan que no atinó a nada.

Entonces…ella lo besó.

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos metros de la habitación una mujer de grandes ojos azules iba a buscar a su marido. Caminaba lentamente sintiendo el mundo a su alrededor moverse. El embarazo no la tenía en perfectas condiciones. Un joven de largos cabellos rubios la miró pasar a su lado.<p>

- ¿Videl? – La muchacha se detuvo al llamado de su nombre - ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Shapner? – La chica miraba al joven alto a su lado que hace años no veía - ¡Kami! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te veía desde la preparatoria ¿Alguien de tu familia se accidentó?

- No, nada de eso – Shapner lucía feliz – vengo a buscar a mi novia, es enfermera – saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo – hoy le pediré que sea mi esposa.

- ¡Felicidades Shapner! – Videl abrazo a su compañero de preparatoria – pero ¿Dónde está ella?

- Creo que despidiéndose de un paciente al que le dan de alta hoy… - observó que la muchacha estaba algo nerviosa - y tu Videl ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Gohan tuvo un accidente la semana pasada y hoy le dan de alta. – la chica advirtió que Shapner estaba cambiado, parecía que la vida lo había hecho madurar.

- Siempre supe que se quedarían juntos, aunque no me gustará la idea – el joven miró al piso un segundo, luego levantó la mirada a la muchacha - ¿Es Lime la enfermera de Gohan?

- Si… - Videl comprendió quien era la novia de su amigo - ¿Cómo supiste que era Gohan su paciente?

- Ha hablado de un paciente toda la semana – la preocupación inundó su rostro – Gohan tiene ese efecto en ustedes las chicas – un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Videl – Ella…- suspiró – Ella es la mujer de mi vida. Sé que es la indicada, tal vez no me ame tanto como yo a ella, pero tengo la seguridad que me aceptará.

- ¿Me acompañarías a buscar a Gohan? – una animada Videl tomó la mano del rubio – estoy segura que a Gohan le hará bien ver a un viejo conocido y tú te encontraras con esa chica que tanto quieres.

- Está bien.

Shapner siguió a Videl por un pasillo del hospital mientras le contaba de su vida como sicólogo y que conoció a Lime cuando ella sufría por un viejo amor imposible. Videl se sintió contenta porque su viejo amigo había hecho algo con su vida y había encontrado alguien a quien amar, aun cuando fuese esa extraña castaña. Erasa, su amiga, se había mudado a la Capital del Norte luego de conocer a un fotógrafo que le robo el corazón. Hace bastante tiempo no veía a sus amigos de preparatoria y los extrañaba. Encontrarse con Shapner trajo a su mente hermosos recuerdos de su juventud y deseas de volver a ver a su amiga Erasa.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la habitación de Gohan y lo que vio la dejó en estado de shock. Gohan se besaba con la enfermera. Giró su rostro y vio que Shapner estaba furioso. Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos azules de la mujer de cabello negro y salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo. El aire se arrancaba de sus pulmones y no podía volver a entrar. Se sentía ahogada. <em>Engañada<em>. Su mundo, toda la vida que había construido con ese hombre se quebró, haciéndose añicos. Los pasillos del hospital se le hacían eternos. Olvidó que su automóvil estaba a salvo de la lluvia en el estacionamiento y se dirigió a la entrada principal del hospital. La lluvia empapó a la joven quien dió un grito de profundo dolor, tocándose su vientre.

En la habitación Gohan apartaba a la enfermera de su lado y alcanzó a ver como Videl salía arrancando del lugar. El beso que Lime le robo había durado unos tres segundos quizás y no podía creer que fuese tan cruel la suerte con él para que su esposa lo hubiese visto.

- Señorita Lime – empezó a hablar el joven saiyajin – creo que malentendió nuestra amistad y olvido el hecho que soy casado con una mujer maravillosa.

- ¡Pero es una estúpida que no te merece! – gritaba desesperada la castaña al sentirse rechazada sin percatar aun la presencia de su novio en el lugar – ¡Yo te amo desde que tenía 12 años! ¡Ella sólo es una hija de papá que no sabe lo que es sufrir! ¡Ha tenido todo en su vida y ni siquiera tiene modales de mujer! – Decía tratando de volver a besar a Gohan soltando lágrimas de sus ojos – En cambio yo soy femenina, soy la mujer perfecta para ti.

- Yo amo a Videl – el joven la apartó de un zamarrón de su lado y fijó su vista en el muchacho rubio a la entrada de la habitación -. Lo siento Lime, ya aparecerá alguien a quien ames como yo la amo a ella – dijo Gohan retomando la calma, y caminado a la salida de la habitación y diciendo al joven que lo miraba – lo siento, no quise que esto ocurriera.

- No te preocupes – dijo Shapner – yo lo entiendo porque conozco a Lime e imagine que eras tú el muchacho del que hablaba. Ve a buscar a Videl, ella no lo tomará igual que yo – decía mientras Gohan salía del lugar.

- Shapner…- la castaña sintió la culpa apoderarse de ella, Shapner la había apoyado desde que llegó a la ciudad en busca de ayuda y ella, egoístamente, lo había traicionado – yo…- el llanto en sus ojos verdes la sorprendía, no imaginaba sentirse así – lo siento… Gohan es el guerrero dorado del que me enamoré cuando niña y lo encontré después de todos estos años y no pude… - tomó aire para continuar – no pude evitarlo, necesitaba luchar por él, entender porque nunca más volvió a visitarme.

- No sería honesto decir que no estoy enojado, pero sabía que esto ocurriría algún día cuando conocieses a Gohan – el muchacho tendió su mano a la enfermera – ven, vámonos de aquí, debes hablar con Videl.

Lime tomó la mano de Shapner y salieron de la habitación que ocupó el hijo de Goku por toda una semana desde su accidente.

* * *

><p>Chan chan! Próxima semana (día por definir) capítulo final! Será un poco más largo de lo habitual! y se viene el estreno de un nuevo fic! jejeje<p>

Este capítulo me gusto, a pesar del beso, es mi favorito. No se que piensen ustedes,

Estoy contenta! Tengo mi entrada para Britney Spears! jajaaj de hecho me dio la inspiración para mi nuevo fic, ya que el de la muerte de Trunks quedo stand by por el momento.

Gracias a todos quienes leen mi fic y en especial a Trybita, LDGV, MM, tamini, Homi-love-18, fantor2000 (lo siento, es VidelxGohan :D), pipe92!

Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mnemosine**_

Por: Yuki Nekoi

La lluvia seguía cayendo, empapando su rostro, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos azules. Levantó su rostro y miró el cielo, esperando encontrar una respuesta al alivio de su dolor. Su largo abrigo negro no resistía más agua y la boina del mismo color que cubría su cabello ya no la protegía. La lluvia seguía a su alrededor mientras ella sentía que el tiempo se había detenido. Ya no veía los autos pasar, no existía más gente en ese lugar, no existía nada que pudiese calmar su sufrimiento.

Recuerdos de su niñez la inundaron. Su madre murió una noche de lluvia después de una larga enfermedad. Era una mujer hermosa, su padre era muy afortunado al haber conseguido una mujer así. En la antigua Orange Star City la belleza de su madre no era discutida. Nunca nadie imaginó que alguien como Mister Satan se casaría con una muchacha linda, sin embargo su madre supo ver en él algo más que un hombre presumido, vio un hombre que lucharía por su familia. Él vio en ella más que una mujer hermosa, vio a la mujer de su vida. Fueron felices hasta aquel día. La enfermedad que se la llevó de su lado fue inesperada y desconocida, la atacó de un día para otro, empezando con dolores de cabeza, mareos, fiebre…síntomas leves que hacían imposible pensar que moriría. Videl tuvo que aprender desde pequeña que la vida no era fácil y que si quería algo, debía luchar por ello. Había aprendido a ser valiente, a aguantar las cosas malas que se le presentaban, sin embargo, jamás olvidaría que su madre la había dejado sola una noche de lluvia, al igual que él…

Entonces voló. Hace años no lo hacía, desde que había dejado de combatir el crimen para intentar la vida de una mujer normal. Cuando Gohan le pidió casarse, ella tristemente aceptó que sus aventuras como justiciera acabarían y tendría una nueva aventura de la cual no se lamentaría, la aventura de ser madre y, aún cuando ese hijo se había demorado, ella lo deseaba con más fervor, sin desanimarse. Ahora que después de años de matrimonio conseguía quedar embarazada, el destino le jugaba una mala pasada arrebatándole a su marido de su lado.

Pasó volando por la casa de su padre, pensó detenerse allí para que él la aconsejara, pero consideró que su padre iría a buscar a Gohan y le contaría de la peor manera de su embarazo, así que decidió seguir de largo. No tenía rumbo fijo, cuando vió a Gohan con la enfermera sólo quiso salir de aquel lugar y rápido. Mientras cruzaba los cielos el viento golpeaba su cara, moviendo su cabello, liberándola. Entendió a donde se dirigía de manera involuntaria y descendió. El parque de Satan City no cambiaba con los años. Un verde pasto bien cuidado, bancas pintadas de blanco, una pérgola en el centro, flores de los colores que imaginase y frente a sus ojos, la laguna, aquel lugar donde dió su primer beso con Gohan, donde le pidió que fuese su novia.

- Sabía que te encontraría en este lugar.

Videl se dió vuelta y lo vió, con su ingenua sonrisa, mirándola con ternura. Venía mojado también, había volado hasta aquel parque. Él se acercó unos pasos, evaluando la reacción de la chica que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, incrédula por hallarlo ahí.

- Si vienes a explicarme que quieres estar con Lime – dijo una Videl que aún no dejaba de llorar – no es necesario que lo hagas, entiendo que ustedes se quieran y…

- Eres tan obstinada – el chico se acercó lentamente hacia su esposa – si te hubieses quedado 15 segundos más en esa habitación – Gohan llevo su mano a la cara de Videl secándole las lágrimas – te hubieses dado cuenta que yo no correspondo sus sentimientos. Ella me besó por sorpresa.

Videl no dijo nada, no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, sólo creyó en lo que vió y no imaginó otra alternativa. Gohan la observaba con cariño, limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…

- ¡No estaría llorando si hubieses sido claro con ella desde un principio! – Gritó la chica alejándose del muchacho- ¡Una mujer no se siente correspondida si no ha tenido señales de la otra persona sintiendo lo mismo!

- Pero Videl – decía el saiyajin volviendo a acercarse a su amada – ella se confundió porque me conoció antes del juego de Cell, éramos pequeños – movía sus manos tratando de expresarse mejor – yo la rescaté y se enamoró del Guerrero dorado, no de Gohan.

- Será mejor que no sigas dando explicaciones, no quiero escucharlas… - una molesta Videl dijo mientras su mirada se fijaba en la hermosa laguna – sólo…- tomó aire – déjame sola.

- Es que aún no te he dicho lo más importante – decía Gohan mientras intentaba tomar las manos de la mujer que tenía en frente – Videl yo…

- ¡No entiendes que quiero estar sola! – Gritó la muchacha interrumpiendo al saiyajin - ¡Tengo suficiente con haberte visto besando a otra mujer!

- ¡Tú no logras entender que no quería hacerlo! – respondió gritando Gohan, algo inusual en él - ¡Videl acaso no entiendes que te amo! ¡Te amé desde que abrí los ojos en esa cama en el hospital! – Las últimas palabras que dijo no sólo sorprendieron a Videl, sino también a él, que había pensado en decírselo en otras circunstancias, ya habiéndolo dicho su tono de voz se calmó - ¿No puedes entender que aún cuando no recordase nada sé que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida? Sin saber nada acerca de ti, la forma en que me cuidabas, la manera en que me miras y me hablas, me demostraron cuanto significo para ti…

- No tienes que decirme que me quieres por lástima – interrumpió una ahora calmada Videl.

- No es lástima – decía Gohan – mientras te conocía me fui enamorando de tus gestos, de tu sencillez, de tu gran fuerza interior, de la pasión que pones en lo que haces, en tu belleza… - suspiró – habría que ser el hombre más estúpido del universo para no enamorarme de ti – caminó hacía Videl sin dejar de mirarla fijamente acercando sus manos al rostro de la chica, acariciándolo – podría perder la memoria un millón de veces, y cada vez me enamoraría de ti.

Videl lo miraba fijamente mientras él pronunciaba estas palabras, sintiendo la proximidad de los cuerpos y la calma en el rostro de Gohan. No mentía, él realmente sentía lo que confesaba, la sinceridad en sus ojos lo demostraba. La lluvia seguía empapándola.

Gohan la miraba fijamente mientras pronunció esas palabras, había confesado los sentimientos hacia la mujer cuya mirada azul estaba a tono con la laguna enfrente de ellos y ella se mostraba confundida. Mientras se acercaba tranquilamente al rostro de ella entendió que ella también necesitaba decirle algo, por la forma en que su mirada se perdía y su boca intentaba articular palabra. Ya habría tiempo para que se lo contase, ahora sólo quería perderse en esa boca que lo llamaba.

La distancia era mínima, ella no se movía, quizás por miedo, quizás por esperanza de una solución. Él se acercaba cerrando sus ojos.

- Lo siento Gohan – decía con voz temblorosa la hija de Mister Satan – no puedo… - el llanto en sus ojos no la dejo continuar y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Gohan solo.

El saiyajin vio a la chica correr a la salida del parque, tomar un taxi y mirarlo por última vez antes de irse.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

¿Se la creyeron? xD

* * *

><p>En el taxi, la chica de cabello negro no dejaba de llorar, pensando en lo que acababa de vivir y en cómo había huido del lugar. En algo Lime tenía razón, ella no era digna esposa de un saiyajin, era una cobarde que escapó sin decirle a su esposo que lo amaba, que entendía que él no era culpable del beso con la enfermera, que reiniciaran su vida juntos y que serían padres. Gohan no le perdonaría ocultar algo así y mientras Milk estuviese enterada sería imposible esconder su embarazo.<p>

No tenía donde ir. La casa que compartía con Gohan antes del accidente le traía demasiados recuerdos que en estos momentos no ayudaban.

- Lléveme a la mansión Satan por favor – le dijo al conductor del taxi.

No era buena idea ir con su padre, él le haría demasiadas preguntas que no quería responder, pero no sabía a qué otro lugar acudir desde que Erasa se había mudado a la Capital del Norte.

La mansión Satan seguía igual de imponente desde la última vez que estuvo allí. No le gustaba ir seguido desde que se enteró de quien fue el verdadero vencedor de Cell, por lo que una vez terminada la batalla de Majin Boo convenció a su padre de tener un departamento en la ciudad libre del acoso de fans de Satan. Por lo demás, tampoco le gustaba estar cerca de Mister Boo, el supuesto discípulo de su padre que en realidad era el monstruo que la convirtió en chocolate.

Su padre la miró extrañado al abrir la puerta y encontrarla ahí, empapada. Intercambiaron una conversación rutinaria mientras una sirvienta buscaba ropa seca para la hija del campeón hasta que Mister Satan decidió cambiar el tono de la conversación.

- Hija – habló Mister Satan con los ojos vidriosos, pero cuyo orgullo no dejaría que las lágrimas escaparan, él era el campeón – sé que no he sido un ejemplo de padre, muchas veces las dejé solas a ti y a tu madre para conseguir ser un gran luchador y también te he mentido…

- Papá – lo interrumpió Videl de manera comprensiva – no digas esas cosas, con el tiempo he comprendido que lo hiciste para darme lo que tú no tuviste.

- Escucha lo que tengo que decir – el campeón hablaba serio y su hija decidió oírlo asintiendo con su cabeza – desde la muerte de tu madre he intentado darte lo mejor, sin saber que para ti lo mejor era tenernos mutuamente. Te dejé sola y no dejaré de arrepentirme por ello. Arriesgue mi familia por mis sueños de fama, una fama que no merecía. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió con ese marido tuyo, sabes que nunca me ha simpatizado completamente, pero quiero darte un consejo, no alejes a tu bebé de tener una vida al lado de su padre, sean una familia, ustedes se quieren y no deben estar separados.

- Gracias papá – dijo Videl mientras abrazaba a su padre – pero – soltando su abrazo - ¿Cómo supiste que estoy embarazada? – terminó de decir la ex justiciera con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

- Tu mirada ha cambiado – decía su padre observándola con cuidado – es la misma mirada de tu madre cuando estaba esperándote. Tienes una mirada hermosa, llena de amor. Ahora hija ve a tu habitación a darte una ducha y cambiarte mientras la cena está lista.

* * *

><p>La joven caminó hacia las enormes escaleras de la mansión y se dirigió a la que alguna vez fue su habitación. En el camino la acosaba la incertidumbre acerca de como se había enterado su padre del hijo que llevaba en su vientre, y la conversación pendiente que necesariamente se debían, y también la que debía a Gohan. Su padre no había cambiado nada en el cuarto de la guerrera. Encontró ropa limpia y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. La bañera con agua caliente calmaba su ánimo pero no su corazón. Se sumergió en el agua intentando borrar lo que sentía. No funcionaba. Sólo conversar con Gohan la haría sentir mejor. En su habitación, mientras se vestía, encontró un brazalete de plata que nunca había visto, que tenía detalles de sus flores favoritas. Un sobre se encontraba debajo de aquella joya. Lentamente lo abrió y sacó la carta que se hallaba en su interior. Estaba escrita por Gohan.<p>

"_Amada esposa, en estos momentos que no quieres verme te esperaré a que estés lista para regresar a mi lado. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi y te volví a amar la segunda vez que te conocí. Perdona mis errores._

_Feliz aniversario Videl, espero te guste el presente, lo elegí antes del accidente pensando en ti"_

Tomó con fuerza el brazalete en sus manos y soltó lágrimas nuevamente. Ella no estaba enojada con su marido, pero aún no sentía la fuerza para tenerlo enfrente nuevamente. Nuevamente recuerdos inundaban su mente.

* * *

><p>Videl entró a su habitación luego de las clases en la preparatoria. Había corrido por las escaleras y estaba agitada por el cansancio y su cuerpo se encontraba empapado de sudor. Combatir el crimen en Satan City cada día se hacía más peligroso. Gohan la había salvado de un disparo esta tarde. Después de mucho tiempo había sentido miedo en su trabajo como justiciera. Muchas veces había vivido situaciones al límite, aunque en esta ocasión, al ver la bala directo a su pecho, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sólo la intervención de Gohan la salvó. Al regresar a clases no pudo concentrase. Gohan había intentado conversar con ella luego del incidente y después de clases, pero ella salió corriendo hacía su casa. No quería conversar con nadie. Se acostó en su cama y trató de calmarse, pero aún tenía el corazón agitado. Escuchó unos ruidos en la ventana y se levantó lentamente y con cuidado a revisar, tomando un bate de beisbol que estaba al lado de su cama. Casi se desmayó al encontrar a Gohan volando afuera de su ventana. El chico entró a la habitación y la abrazó con fuerza, diciendo que había sentido miedo de perderla. Con el tiempo este hecho se hizo común en la vida de ambos jóvenes, Gohan esperaba afuera de la ventana a que Videl llegará de cenar y la chica dejaba la ventana abierta para que el pasará en los días fríos a esperarla.<p>

* * *

><p>Salió de su habitación en dirección al comedor donde su padre la esperaba para comer la cena. La sorpresa la invadió al encontrar en el lugar a su amigo Shapner y a Lime que la miraba angustiada. En el rostro de Videl su ceño fruncido demostraba el disgusto que sentía al ver a la castaña en su hogar. Jamás imaginó que su padre permitiría algo así, claramente Mister Satan se encontraba enterado de lo sucedido y vió como su padre silenciosamente abandonó el lugar dejando a los jóvenes conversar solos. La castaña tenía su vista fija en el suelo mientras Shapner se encontraba en calma a su lado. El silencio se había apoderado del lugar, esperando que alguien hablase.<p>

- Videl – decía la enfermera, rompiendo el silencio – lo lamento tanto – las lágrimas caían de sus verdes ojos – cuando volví a ver a Gohan me sentí tan feliz que olvidé que él hizo su vida y yo me estanqué en los 11 años cuando el Guerrero Dorado me salvó…

- Lime no me interesa lo que tengas que decir – interrumpió molesta Videl.

- Videl, escúchala, por favor, – habló Shapner – conocí a Lime en mi consulta, ella tenía problemas con su obsesión con el Guerrero Dorado y creímos que la había superado, hasta que se reencontró con Gohan.

- ¡Él me salvó, salvó a mi pueblo! No pude evitar quererlo – se disculpaba la castaña que no dejaba de llorar mientras hablaba – nos prometió regresar, a mi abuelo y a mí, pero nunca lo hizo después de la batalla de Cell, ¡Yo lo esperé años! – dijo Lime elevando un poco su voz - ¡Me prometió regresar!

- Su padre murió – dijo seriamente Videl recordando acerca de lo que Gohan alguna vez le contó de su entrenamiento previo a la batalla de Cell – por eso no volvió a visitarte, él sufrió años creyendo que su padre murió por su culpa, no tenía tiempo de visitar a nadie.

- No lo sabía… - Lime limpió sus ojos de las lágrimas – Videl, por favor, necesito tu perdón, Gohan no está interesado en mí, él te ama y yo lo obligué a besarme, él no quería, él no me quiere, él te ama – terminó de decir la castaña con la intención de redimir su pecado.

- Lime – suspiró Videl – si quieres que olvide esto no te vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida y soluciona tus problemas y Shapner - dijo finalmente la ex saiyajin 2 a su amigo de juventud – esa chica no merece tu amor, sean sólo amigos, está realmente loca.

- Gracias Videl por preocuparte – respondió el rubio – no sé qué pasará entre Lime y yo, sólo el tiempo lo dirá, pero por ahora me tendrá a su lado como su sicólogo.

Videl salió del comedor sin haber probado ningún bocado y con un gusto amargo en su boca, dirigiéndose a su habitación. La conversación con Lime la había dejado molesta, ella era la mujer que intentó quitarle a su marido, pero por otro lado, sintió alivio al confirmar por la castaña que Gohan no estaba interesado en ella. Se recostó en la cama unos momentos tratando de poner su mente en orden. Tal vez Lime había hecho algo bueno, le recordó que ella era una luchadora, que no se daba por vencida. Estaba lista para conversar con su marido. Abrió sus ojos azules súbitamente. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, recostada, pero estaba anocheciendo. Miró a su alrededor y súbitamente se dio cuenta que Gohan había entrado a su habitación mientras se duchaba para dejar aquel hermoso brazalete.

- Gohan – dijo con calma la hija de Mister Satan – sé que estás ahí afuera – el muchacho asomó su cabeza por la ventana – entra, te vas a enfermar, aún sigue lloviendo y estás empapado.

- Gracias – habló el muchacho mientras entraba a la habitación de la chica - ¿Cómo sabias que estaba afuera? – preguntó inocentemente su marido.

- Lo has hecho desde que éramos novios, esperar en la ventana hasta que termine de cenar – decía la ex justiciera con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le pasaba una toalla – sécate, no quiero que después de haber salido del hospital tengas que volver por enfermarte, además, tu madre me mataría.

- Gracias Videl – murmuró el muchacho de cabello negro.

- … - el silencio llenó la habitación volviéndose incómodo.

- Lime estuvo aquí – mencionó la chica – me contó lo sucedido.

- Entonces sabes que no fue mi intención nada de lo que ocurrió – señaló Gohan con una mirada de esperanza a su mujer.

- Me siento estúpida – dijo repentinamente Videl – tú me contaste acerca de ella, hace bastante tiempo, cuando hablamos de Cell. Bueno, no hablamos específicamente de ella, pero sí acerca de un pueblo que salvaste donde una pequeña niña con su abuelo vivían, aunque no mencionaste nada que ella se enamoró de ti.

- No tenía como saberlo – contestó el muchacho – sabes lo despistado que soy en esos temas… - Gohan suspiró y tomó aire antes de continuar – mi amor, por favor, volvamos a ser la pareja que éramos antes del accidente – suplicó Gohan.

- Gohan – habló decidida Videl llevando una mano a su frente con preocupación, había llegado el momento de contar su secreto – hay algo que debo decirte… El rostro de la chica evidenciaba angustia, no sabía por dónde empezar y mil frases daban vuelta por su cabeza.

- Yo también debo decirte algo – interrumpió el saiyajin – si necesitas tiempo para pensar y no quieres regresar conmigo, no te molestaré más.

- ¡Gohan estoy embarazada! – gritó Videl luego de la interrupción de Gohan. Fue un grito brusco, rabioso, que dejó a Gohan perplejo. Llevaba mucho tiempo escondiendo su embarazo y la actitud despistada de Gohan no la ayudaba, sino que en realidad la angustiaba aún más llevándola al punto de gritar su condición, con miedo a la reacción de su marido al ocultar su embarazo.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó confundido el muchacho ante la noticia que le dió su esposa, mirándola seriamente de pies a cabeza tratando de notar algo diferente en ella – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?.

- Tres días antes del accidente – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la ex justiciera al notar la actitud de Gohan, sabía que debió contárselo antes y la indiferencia que sentía de parte del muchacho ante la noticia le dolió – iba a decírtelo ese día, pero con todo lo ocurrido… no pude hacerlo.

- ¿Ibas a dejarme después del malentendido de Lime teniendo un bebe mío en tu vientre? – decía Gohan mirando firmemente a su esposa, sintiéndose enojado por el hecho que su mujer le ocultará el embarazo por el que tanto esperaba.

- No dije que te fuera dejar – respondió tristemente la chica – yo estaba confundida y necesitaba pensar – la voz temblorosa de Videl demostraba que sentía miedo de perder definitivamente a su marido y padre de su bebé.

- Tal vez ahora yo necesito pensar – aclaró el ex Gran Saiyaman.

- Entiendo que ahora tú estés enojado conmigo… - murmuró la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nació Bra? – Preguntó Gohan con curiosidad. Él también quería decirle algo a su esposa con esa pregunta – llevábamos dos años casados y no podías quedar embarazada, y te quedabas viendo a Bra babeando – rió el saiyajin ante el recuerdo de Videl mirando a la hija de Vegeta.

- Me dijiste que a veces las cosas deben costar para que se aprecien más y por eso aún no teníamos nuestro propio hijo, pero que ya llegaría… – calló Videl repentinamente y luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar – ¡Espera! – Videl miró a Gohan sorprendida - ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

- No sé – dijo el chico de cabello negro con una mirada maliciosa mientras se acercaba a su esposa – tal vez ya recuerdo todo – terminó susurrando en su oído – sólo necesitaba una pequeña ayuda y cuando vi el brazalete de plata, lo recordé - la chica retrocedió unos pasos y vio a su marido – pero es cierto lo que te dije en el parque, en este tiempo me he vuelto a enamorar de ti.

- Ambos teníamos un secreto – dijo suspirando Videl sentándose en la cama.

- Videl, mi amor, vámonos de Satan City a un lugar tranquilo a criar a nuestro hijo, el Monte Paoz, cerca de la casa de mis padres sería ideal, puedo trabajar menos horas y dedicar más tiempo a ustedes, ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó el hijo de Goku hincándose en el piso, tomando las manos de la chica de ojos azules.

- Que te amo Gohan – respondió la muchacha de corto cabello negro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Yo también te amo Videl – dijo Gohan besando a su mujer suavemente – nuestra hija – continuó el saiyajin – quiero que se llame Pan.

- ¿Crees que será una niña? – preguntó curiosa Videl.

- Estoy seguro que será una hermosa chica como tú – concluyó Gohan besando a su mujer.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Ahora si :D

Casi…

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

_**50 años después. Cementerio de Ciudad Goku**_.

La lluvia caía sobre su traje. Las rosas rojas que llevaba enterraban sus espinas en sus manos. No le importaba ese dolor. Le dolía más verla ahí, durmiendo profundamente, siendo llevada a su tumba. Sabía que no debía sentir dolor, ya que ella estaba en el paraíso, esperándolo. Su matrimonio fue tranquilo luego del incidente de Lime. Pan, su hija nació 7 meses después en medio de gran expectación por parte de sus abuelos. Milk llevaba años esperando tener nietos y Goku buscaba un discípulo en las artes marciales luego que Gohan y Goten no siguiesen su camino. Esperaron tres largo años para tener a su única hija. La pequeña Pan alegró la vida de la familia Son en todos los sentidos. Ahora se encontraba mirando como el ataúd de su madre bajaba a la tierra, con los ojos llorosos, llenos de emoción. Junto a ella, se encontraba su marido. Para Gohan y pese a sus recelos, el muchacho se había transformado en un hijo. El matrimonio de Pan fue un gran evento para la familia, pero para él, fue alejarse de su pequeña. Videl se demoró en convencerlo acerca de aceptar que su pequeñita ya no era una bebe, que ya se había transformado en una mujer.

El viejo Gohan escarbaba en su interior. Siempre pensó que su amada esposa lo iba a enterrar a él, pero el destino la arrebató de su lado. Videl estuvo con él y ahora estaba sólo. Su salud saiyajin era más fuerte que la de los humanos y su mujer partió antes que él, producto de una enfermedad.

La lluvia bajaba su intensidad y las nubes se alejaban del lugar. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Gohan recordó a su esposa en su juventud cuando trataba de descubrir la verdadera identidad del Gran Saiyaman. Se veía tan graciosa con su ceño fruncido mirándolo fijamente intentando ver más allá de sus gafas negras del disfraz. Nunca pudo entender la obsesión de Videl por el Gran Saiyaman, ya sea intentando desenmascararlo o posteriormente convirtiéndose en la versión femenina del héroe. Años más tarde intentaron que Pan siguiese sus pasos como heroína, a lo que la chica se negó luego de ver el disfraz que usaría. Definitivamente Pan cambió sus vidas. Desde su nacimiento se habían trasladado a vivir a la montaña Paoz cerca de la casa de los padres del guerrero y compartían más tiempo juntos, dejando su trabajo en el estudio jurídico en que trabajaba y se dedicó a la docencia, dando clases en la Universidad de la Capital del Oeste.

El ataúd terminó su recorrido y mientras era cubierto de tierra, el hijo de Goku ya no lloraba. No había llorado cuando su madre había fallecido, ya que entendía que su madre se reuniría con su padre sin que se separasen. Ahora comprendía que Videl lo esperaba para reunirse con él también. Entonces dejó de llorar.

El sol comenzaba a iluminar el Cementerio de Ciudad Goku, la tumba ya estaba cubierta y la gente comenzaba a abandonar el lugar. El saiyajin miró el cielo ahora descubierto y sonrió.

- Espérame mi amor – dijo Gohan manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios – pronto estaremos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN<em>**

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora, pero aquí está, el último capítulo de mi primer fic... wow... se siente una rara emoción pensar eso :)<p>

Ojala les guste, lo tenía casi listo desde hace un tiempo, no había podido subirlo porque me queme mi manito derecha con agua hirviendo y había estado ocupada, además que mi "editor" no lo revisaba xD

Me inspiré más en este capítulo y honestamente, me costo darle un final a la historia, ya que las expectativas por un final me pesaron un poco. Reitero que ojala les guste.

Saludos a todos aquellos que han leido Mnemosine, en especial a quienes me han dejado reviews con sus opiniones acerca de mi fic.

Los invito a leer mi nuevo fanfiction "Criminal", otro GhxV, pero mirado de otro punto de vista en un Universo Alterno.

Gracias.


End file.
